Five Elders
The Gorōsei (五老星 lit. Five Elder Stars, Five Elders in the Viz Manga) are the heads of the World Government. They are the five men who rule above the Marines, the Cipher Pol and made a pact with the Shichibukai. They rule the entire world. They are still a bit of a mystery. First Appearance: Chapter 233; Episode 151 Appearances Based on the image, they are best described as (along with anime/manga only specifics): * Hat Gorousei (far right): Has most sentences in his part, where the Gorousei are introduced. Also has a scar on the left side of his face. * Tall, thin, moustached Gorousei (2nd from right): He spoke with Clover.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 227, Clover speaks to the Gorousei. He has so far, been only seen standing. * Bald Gorousei (middle): Has large birth-mark spots on his forehead, much like former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev. It was he who picked up Luffy's new poster and commented on Crocodile's treachery and how they cannot allow Luffy to run loose. He also commented that Aokiji would have to watch his post, for his carefree antics. * White robed Gorousei (2nd from left): The eldest looking, bald man wearing glasses and having a samurai sword beside him. He is the only member of the Gorousei who wears a white gi, instead of a black suit. Also, he is the only one without facial hair and is the only one to have a visible weapon. He's also the one who gives answer to the marine soldier who reports that Shanks and Whitebeard have successfully met each other. * Young Gorousei (far left): Apparently the youngest member by appearance. He has blond hair and a beard. He also has a scar on his chest. Known Knowledge The tall thin one with the moustache (second from right) spoke with Professor Clover and ordered Spandine to kill him. They have shown to have at least a basic knowledge of the occurrences of the Void Century, according to their shocked reactions to professor Clover's statements. They showed a paranoid fear of someone reviving the ancient weapons, twenty years ago, when speaking with Clover, however they were revealed to have possessed side motives when speaking of these dangers. Considering that some of them have scars and one is seen wielding a sword, it can be guessed that they may have had some particular fighting capabilities. Power and Abilities Being the top of the World Government, they have complete control over the Marines, where even Sengoku's orders can be squashed by their decisions. However if anything they only seem to care about the public image of the World Government, and will go to greath lengths to keep the public's view of them in a good light. Such as killing an entire island of people to hide the discovery of the Void Century,bbb hiding the fact that Moria was building an army of zombies, and to keep the escape of Level 6 inmates of Impel Down a secret despite the damage they could cause while loose. Some of these decisions have even angered Sengoku, a true follower of Absolute Justice and the Marines. It is currently unknown how strong each one of them are, however due to their clear muscles and scars it would appear that have battle experience. History of Involvements They were around for 20 years when they ordered the Buster Call against Ohara in 1502 AOS. Their membership (and appearances) has not altered in the last 20 years. In 1510 AOS, Spandam manipulated them to give him the authority to allow him to seek out the blueprints for Pluton. In 1522 AOS by storyline, they appeared for the first time when they were discussing the situation around Shanks and Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 151, The Gorousei appear.They tried to keep Whitebeard and Shanks apart. They were also distressed with Crocodile due to his actions in Arabasta and his subsequent dismissal from the Shichibukai. Later they heard of Aokiji sneaking out of the Marine HQ and grew disappointed in him. They remarked that he should be careful with his rank. Later after the Enies Lobby Raid, they were shocked to hear that Shanks had successfully met Whitebeard. Apparently, they are ones who ordered Bartholomew Kuma to exterminate all those who witnessed Gecko Moria's defeat by the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, including the Straw Hats. They ordered the coverup of the escapees from level six of Impel Down after the War of Marineford. They were possibly the ones who ordered that Gecko Moria be exterminated after the War of Marineford ended. Trivia *Their Seiyū are: Masato Hirano, Yasunori Masutani, Keiichi Noda, Kenichi Ogata, and Keiichi Sonobe. It is unknown who voices who exactly. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:World Government Organizations